Black Blades
by my7hm4k312
Summary: After a defeat by an unknown enemy, the Titans find a note written in Azarathian script. Who left the note and does Raven know him
1. Chapter 1

Black Blades

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in Jump City, California and the titans were on the roof playing volley ball. Beast Boy and Starfire against Cyborg and Robin.

"Three to 4," Robin called as he served overhand to Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo and kicked the ball back to Cyborg. Cyborg returned it with a powerful spike and Starfire saved it and Beast Boy, in dog form head butt it back over the net. Robin spiked it into the right corner to even the score.

"That was out of bounds!" Beast Boy said. "That was so out."

"What do you say Raven?" Cyborg said to Raven who sat n the wall reffing as always.

"In," Raven sad and levitated the ball back to Cyborg. Cyborg was about to over hand serve the ball to Starfire when the alarm went off.

"Aw, man," Cyborg said and dropped the ball.

The titans were heading towards Starlabs to stop a robbery.

"I Still say it was out," Beast Boy said from the back of the T-car.

"Drop it man," Cyborg said looking back at him in the rear view mirror. "We're here." The titans got out of the car and rushed into the building. When they got into the laboratory they found five men in armor holding a scientist captive. The armor was crimson red and had virtually no weaknesses. The neck had collars that went up to just under the eyes of the faces covered with the black bullet-proof glass of the helmets. The men didn't notice the titans as they hid behind the many machine filling the room.

"I'll ask you only once more, where is the Nitrox booster fuel?" one of the men said. This man was armed with two thirty caliber handguns. His voice was electrically gargled, but the anger and impatience was unavoidable.

"I don't know. I don't have that kind of clearance," the scientist said with the feel of fear in his voice.

"Maybe I can make him talk," said another armed man armed with a laser rifle.

"No, that's an order." The first man said. A man with a strange gun on his right lower arm whispered into the leader's ear. "You sure?" The man with the strange gun nodded. "Okay, the fuel isn't here, lets try another room." He made a few signals with his hand and the walked out of view of the titans. Beast Boy looked at robin, who snook quietly to the scientist. All the titans were watching Robin and didn't notice one of the armored men circling around the machines.

"You okay?" Robin asked the scientist. The scientist nodded. Robin spun around quickly and threw a explosion disk at the armored man, who shot it with his rifle and started firing at Robin. Raven quickly made a barrier and the rest of the titans joined Robin.

"Titans, Go!" Raven made a hole in the barrier and Starfire shot the man square in the chest. The man flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Cyborg heard a click behind him and looked to see the man with the strange gun holding his arm up to the barrier and fired. The barrier dissolved and the man cocked his gun again. Laser fire started to come from on top of one of the machines like rain, much faster than the one that was knocked out. The man with the strange gun fired again with a spread shot fire like a shot gun but the buck was glowing red.

The titans quickly scattered. Starfire took on the man on the machines with the machine gun. Beast Boy charged the waking man in lion form but was blinded by a sudden flash from the man's gun. Raven fought the man with the energy shot gun. Robin was blind sighted by the leader's gun hitting him across the head. Cyborg was knocked back by a giant explosion hitting him in the arm from the last man's rocket launcher.

"Get up," The leader said and kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin flipped to his feet and swung at the leader with his bo staff. The leader blocked and swiped at Robin's feet. Robin jumped and brought his staff down on the leader's head.

"Heh, tritanium carbon alloy. You'll have to do better." The leader kicked Robin in the stomach and then the head.

Starfire threw volleys of starbolts at the machine gunner as he ran o top of the machines. The man fired back and hit Starfire in the knee. She stopped flying and held her knee. The man sat on top of the machine and aimed at Starfire's head. He shot out a few blasts but missed as Starfire flew higher. She threw a starbolt straight at his head. He kicked off the machine and fired at her back. She fell to the ground And the man walked slowly over to her.

Raven threw a machine at the shot gun armed man. He blasted through it and shot at Raven. Raven put up a force field and blocked the buck shots. The man jumped at Raven and broke the field again but jumped back and started loading more cartages into his gun. Raven grabbed the gun psychically and threw him into the wall. He got up and shot at Raven again and started running, reloading his gun. Raven kept throwing machines at his as he ran. He stopped behind one for cover. Raven lifted the machine and let it drop onto the man. The man flickered out of existence and the real one nailed Raven in the back of the head.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Beast Boy heard the man with the rifle say. He was still blind from the flash but still heard and smelled perfectly. He lunged toward the gargled voice but missed. He tried again and missed. The blindness started to wear off and Beast Boy was able to see. He charged the man again and pinned him to the ground. He felt something prod his stomach. He looked to see the man's gun barrel digging into his gut. The man fired and Beast boy flew off of him and landed near Starfire, unconscious.

"Eat this!" Cyborg yelled and fired his sonic cannon at the kneeling man. The man rolled and fired again. Missing Cyborg by an inch. He fired again and hit Cyborg in the chest. Cyborg recovered and shot again, hitting the man's head. The man shook his head and fired again. Cyborg jumped back and dodged the shot completely. The man fired again. The shot went way over Cyborg's head. "Missed." The man chuckled and pointed up. Cyborg looked to see the shot stuck in the ceiling. It exploded and covered Cyborg in rubble.

Robin got up and held his staff at the ready. The leader fired a shot at him. Robin blocked the bullet and charged again. The leader dodged and kicked him in the side. The leader took Robin by the cape and threw him over to Beast Boy and Starfire while the shot gun man tossed Raven into the group as well.

"Let's find the fuel and get out of here." The leader started to the door. "Wait, where's-" He was cut off by a black blast to the face. The rifleman, machine gunner, and the shotgunner stood back to back looking for the culprit. Three figures charged at them and knocked them out.

Robin woke up to find himself in his bed at the Tower. He got out of bed and ran to the commons room. It was empty. He searched the rest of the titan's rooms to see that they were asleep. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at his bedside table to see a note. He opened it to see a strange writing. It looked like it was the same writing Raven used. At the bottom it was labeled ADB and had a seal that had a blackbird with it's wings spread out and two black swords crossed behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the rest of the titans woke up Robin told them to meet in the commons room. When Beast Boy finally managed to crawl out of his room Robin showed the note to Raven.

"Can you read that?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.

"What's it say?" Cyborg asked and smacked the snoring Beast Boy in the back of the head.

"'After your failed attempt to capture the Dark Alliance soldiers, I took it upon myself to defeat them for you. Seeing that the five of you were out cold I also brought you back to your tower. I helped myself to a cup of herbal tea and borrowed a book. Hope you don't mind. ADB.' I'll make him think he's a high school cheer leader for that." Raven finished and crumpled the note. Robin took it again and smoothed it out.

"Who's ADB?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Robin said. "Raven, does the crest look familiar?"

"Yes. It's the crest of the Black Blade Brigade. More specifically, the member that uses two swords."

"Black Blade Brigade?" Cyborg said.

"Back in Azarath, they were an elite group of warriors that used strictly swords and daggers. They could use magic to an impressive level but usually stuck with hand-to-hand combat. The members were always twenty five to thirty seven. But the only survivors from Azarath would be teen agers now."

"So, who ever did this is impersonating the Black Blade Brigade?" Robin asked pushing the sleeping Beast Boy off the table.

Raven nodded. "The person who did this is skilled enough with two swords that he fancies himself part of the Black Blade Brigade."

"Is that a good thing?" Starfire asked.

"More or less, the brigade usually operate at their own leisure. They fight only those they see skilled enough to waste their energy." Raven took the note again and read it. "Excuse me. I have to check something." Raven left the room and floated to her bedroom and scanned her book shelves. She looked to see that Edgar Allan Poe was missing. 'That was one of my favorite books... Wait, he always liked that book.' Raven looked at the note she still had in her hand. 'ADB, no he could only do one. It's probably someone else.' Raven took the Book of Azar down and sat on her bed to read.

Around nine-o-clock the titans decided to go to a dance club, Raven was forced. The titans were wearing civilian clothing. Raven wore a dark blue tight turtle neck shirt, a dark blue hoody, and blue jeans. Robin had a red button up shirt with green pants and sunglasses that completely covered his eyes. Starfire was in a purple halter top, purple skirt slightly longer than her uniform's, and purple shoes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were wearing the holorings from the Deception episode. Cyborg had a white jacket with a gray shirt under it and white and black pants. Beast Boy had a black shirt with a purple stripe down the center of his back and front and purple shorts that went beyond his knees.

The club was named DDR Max after the video game and held tournaments on Saturdays. When the titans entered Raven went to the bar and sat down next to a teen around seventeen in what Raven thought looked like a black hoody. He had spiked hair, but because of the light she didn't see the color. His eyes were closed and his head was bobbing to the music. He had a cup of what smelled like tea. She ordered an herbal tea and drank it slowly. The teen took notice to her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," Raven answered and sipped her tea.

"You look familiar, do you go to the bookstore down the street?"

"Yes."

"What your name?"

"None of our business."

"Okay, 'none of your business' you don't have to snap." He took a drink "You look like that girl from the paper. What's her name? Raven that's it. You know her?"

"Yes." 'I should.'

"Really?" He sounded interested. "Can you tell me about her, I haven't lived here long."

"She likes to keep to herself and hates it when people annoy her."

"Hint hint, right?" He looked into her eyes. "I get it, I'll stop talking, Rae."

"What?"

"Hup, gotta go," The teen said and slipped into the crowd as another song started. Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boys was beginning. Raven sat there for a few seconds then followed him in. 'Something about him seems familiar.' She wandered in the crowd for a little bit before finding the teen on a DDR arcade game. He was playing with both pads and had a 94 hit combo going. She stood there and waited until he finished with a flawless score.

"How'd you know my name?" Raven asked as he got off the game.

"lucky guess?" He said.

"I don't think so," Raven said.

"Okay, lets just say I have a knack for names and faces," He said. Raven sighed and walked back through the dance floor heading back to the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous," a man said and blocked her way. "Want to dance?"

"Uh, no." Raven tried to walk around him but he stepped back in front of her.

"'Well I don't care. Your dancing with me." The man grabbed her wrist. 'Dang it.' Raven thought to herself. 'I can't blow cover and I can't do anything without my powers.'

"Hey, leave her alone." Raven recognized the teen's voice

"And what will you do if I don't?" The man's grip tightened. There was a blur of black as the teen charge punched the man in the chest. The man let out a grunt of pain and let go of Raven's wrist. The man threw a punch at the teen. He dodged to the side and looked like he was moving to the music. The man tried again but this time the teen shoved the man in the chest, pushing him back about four feet. The teen flipped to a handstand and grabbed the man's head with his feet. He pushed off the ground and spun so that he was behind the man but still had him in the lock, then flipped back so he slammed the man's head into the ground. The teen flipped back and was standing next to Raven.

"Don't you ever," He paused as to remember something, "treat someone like that again." Raven looked up to the teen. He stood about three inches taller than her but it was hard to tell with his style hair.

"Thanks," Raven said.

"No need I..." He paused again. "I just don't like people who treat others like property." The teen walked away and Raven lost sight of him.

The teen walked out of the club and over to his navy blue motorcycle. The color of his hoody was also navy blue not black. He lifted the helmet from the seat to show a small dark purple cat deep in the middle of a nap. "I found her Sirus." The cat woke from its nap and looked at him. "I found her." The teen repeated. The cat sat up and it's tail twitched. "Yes, we do have to meet her again. I just hope it won't be like the last few times." He put the helmet on and sat down on the seat. Sirus jumped over his shoulder and on his lap and laid down again. The teen started the engine and revved out of the parking lot. 'Maybe next time she'll recognize me.'


End file.
